The Cargo Slide is a uniquely designed truck bed accessory. Reference documents to The Cargo Slide are: U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 62/283,850, filed Sep. 14, 2015. and U.S. Non-Provisional Design patent application No. 29/505,314 filed Sep. 14, 2015.
Other products on the market may be considered similar however, they are large, heavy, permanent/fixed metal tracks/rails that are bolted to the truck bed floor with a sliding metal tray that is attached to the tracks/rails. It moves in and out of the truck bed via the rails, going beyond the truck tailgate and take up the entire truck bed area.